


Promises to Keep

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Nymph Jensen [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared contemplates anniversary gifts, Misha adjusts to being human again, and Jared continues to have bad luck with dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to [**Dryad**](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/18978.html). Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Also fills the **sex is interrupted** square on my [](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**homebrewbingo**](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/) card. Lovely art by the lovely [](http://dulcetine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dulcetine.livejournal.com/)**dulcetine**.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LaLaLovelace/media/286a4a46-21c4-46bc-bb1d-ea432342fdf0_zps29e7eac3.jpg.html)

One morning about a month or so after the strange confrontation with Jeff the grumpy satyr, Jared awoke to strange and alarming popping noises coming from the direction of the stove. When he squinted his bleary eyes, he found Misha and Jensen huddled in intense conversation as they poked and prodded at something in the large iron pan that might have been a pancake or a particularly large and angry tree slug. Jared groaned and rolled over, deciding he’d rather not know until he had to.

Misha turned out to be pretty good company, particulary for Jensen during the long days when Jared was out in the forest.

At first Misha had been distressed, not knowing what to do with himself and having no memory of how or why he'd been turned into a dog, or what his life before had been like, or whether somebody might be missing him.

Three nights in a row he set out for the village in Jared's oversized clothes, determined to make his way in the world on two legs instead of four. Three mornings in a row the magisterial police had knocked on Jared's door with an intoxicated and disheveled Misha in tow, threatening charges of public indecency. It seemed Misha could not stop the unfortunate habit of marking most trees and fence posts he came across in his travels.

It was also suggested (but not confirmed) that Misha might have treed a kitten.

The fourth morning, Jared had set about clearing some trees to create a second cottage behind his own for Misha to live in. They never discussed it, but Misha seemed grateful to have a place to call home, and he cut back on his honeyed-wine drinking considerably.

Over the next several months they fell into a comfortable routine. Each morning Jared would set out to hunt or trap or fish or trade while Misha and Jensen spent their days together puzzling over things like stoves and kettles and mops, trying to learn how to properly keep a huntsman’s house.

Then each night, after Jared cleaned up their experiments, made dinner, and cleaned up again, Misha would head out to the annex and Jared would enjoy spending time with his enthusiastic and acrobatic little nymph.

It seemed to work out well enough, though Jensen worried that Misha might be lonesome at night, and Jared sometimes missed having a dog.

 

One morning in spring when the days were lengthening again and the trees beginning to bud, Jared was in the village bartering for flour and some other necessities when a large brown spaniel ran up to him, sniffing and panting and biting at his boots. He continued his business dealings, unruffled, but when he set out for home the dog trotted happily at  his side. Jared thought she was a pretty little thing, and did not discourage her from returning home with him.

When Jared made it back to the clearing where his modest cottage stood, Jensen came running out to meet him as fast as his little legs could carry him, leaping into Jared's arms. Jared laughed and swung Jensen up onto his shoulders, enjoying the sensation of Jensen grinding his loins into the soft hairs on Jared's neck. Jared was ready to take Jensen inside and greet him properly, by planting kisses from the soles of his feet to the crown of his head, but they were interrupted by a loud barking and Jared looked down, having forgotten for a moment about the lost dog who had followed him home.

Misha appeared from around the back of the cottage, dusty from his work trying to ready the garden after the long winter, and the spaniel sprinted at him, leaping onto his chest and knocking him down.

Jared thought for a moment that the dog might be planning to eat Misha but instead she licked his face enthusiastically, and suddenly Misha was holding a squirming, wriggling naked woman in his arms instead of an overgrown spaniel.

"Gen!"

"Mish!"

And then their reunion turned even more physical, and Jared ushered a wide-eyed Jensen inside, to Jensen’s everlasting disappointment.

The details, Jared learned that night over a lovely stew of rabbit and thyme (everyone politely eating around the chess pawns that peppered the meal) were thus:

"The details are thus," began the former spaniel, who had introduced herself as Genevieve. "Once upon a time there lived a very handsome man," and here she stopped to kiss Misha's nose.

"And a very lovely lady," Misha said, kissing her cheek.

Jensen clapped his hands in glee. "Oh, I love stories, most especially love stories and, well actually, I most _especially_ love love stories of virile sailors adventuring on the seven seas, and perhaps engaging in the services of sprightly sea nymphs to ease their homesickness, but, well, I’m still most eager to hear of your tale..."

Jared surreptitiously reached for the stoutest spirit he kept on hand, a potato vodka made by one of his friends in the next valley over, a cyclops named Chad. Jared drank Chad's brew very infrequently as it tended to cause hallucinations. Chad of course claimed that to be its best feature.

Jared thought the odd figment of the imagination might help him through this very strange reunion, so he kept the bottle close at hand.

Between all the kissing and cooing and whispering of the reunited lovers, the story that Jared finally pieced together was that Genevieve had been a Sorceress's apprentice, and she had been practicing her spell work when her lover Misha swept her up from behind in a big hug and suggested that they leave their work for the day…

"Of course, Gen turning us into actual dogs was not at all what I expected to happen when I suggested we engage in that particular sex act," Misha said.

Jared refilled his glass.

So, the Sorceress, upon returning and seeing what had happened, was both irritated at Genevieve for practicing her magic unattended, and with both of them because she'd had designs on Misha herself. She decided to let them remain dogs unless they could somehow find and remember one another, and then they would be reunited with a kiss.

"A kiss?" Jared raised an eyebrow, remembering the reunion of man and beast that had so recently occurred in his very own side yard.

"How romantic!" Jensen squealed.

Jared massagged his temple and knocked back another slug.

* * * * *

It was coming up on a year since Jared had set off into the woods to trap the wandering oak tree. As he made his way towards the village to trade his game and pelts for other supplies, he wondered if that was the sort of occasion that should be marked with a gift.

He could just ask Jensen of course, but Jensen’s answer would probably leave Jared even more befuddled instead of less.

He could just pick something up in the village, but the time he had come home with a child-sized shirt for Jensen to wear in case he got chilly during the winter, Jensen had run off into the forest and scaled the tallest tree he could find, crying all the way that Jared was disgusted by Jensen's bare chest.

Jared had made it up to him, of course, with a prolonged session of drizzling wine and chocolate and honey onto Jensen's (exceedingly lovely) bare chest and then licking it all off. And while making up had been fun, if a bit sticky, Jared thought it might be best to avoid a similar confrontation in the future.

When he returned from the village Gen was feeding the chickens in the side yard. "Dinner at sundown," she called. Jared nodded to her as he walked past the cottage to the smokehouse beyond to take care of the day's haul and wash off in the stream.

Inside the cottage, Jensen was rolling (and rolling and rolling) up the sleeves to one of Jared's flannel shirts, which hung well past his knees.

Jared hid a smile behind his own shirt as he finished drying off his face.

Jensen looked up at him, licking his lips at the sight of Jared's naked torso, and then with a determined look he stomped across the room towards Jared.

"I'm a naughty hunter and I want to have sex with a tree!" Jensen declared.

Jared raised an eyebrow. Jensen had rather a lot of time on his hands, and he enjoyed coming up with inventive games to play. This was a new one though.

"So, I'm…" Jared trailed off as Jensen steered him towards the middle of the cottage.

"Trees don't talk," Jensen said, folding his arms and looking Jared up and down.

Jared wanted to point out that he didn't talk overly much anyway, but he kept his peace.

The misbuttoned shirt was sliding off of one of Jensen's lovely shoulders, and Jared was aware that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Trees reach for the sun," Jensen said. Jared glanced over head and raised his arms, gripping one of the lower support beams.

“Also, trees have no need for trousers, and I’m not sure hunters do either,” Jensen muttered as he began unbuttoning Jared’s pants. They pooled around his feet and then Jensen was untying his leather boots and shoving them over into the corner until Jared stood in the middle of the room, quite naked.

"I'm a big naughty hunter, and I'm looking for a tree to make sex with," Jensen said gruffly in his best impression of Jared's voice.

"I never actually—" Jared began to protest.

"This tree looks okay," Jensen says, ignoring him as he walked around Jared in a circle. "I will take it home and give it lots of kisses and tickles and do things that make its penis explode with happy times."

Jared had to bite his lip to stop from laughing, until Jensen bent over just a little to suck the head of Jared's cock into his mouth. Then Jared had to grip the support beam to stop himself from tackling Jensen and diving onto the bed.

Jensen continued licking his way up Jared’s body, flicking his tongue along every chiseled muscle until he reached Jared’s stiff nipples. Then he braced his hands on Jared’s strong shoulders and hopped up, his strong little legs wrapping around Jared's waist and his arms hooked around Jared’s neck.

"This looks like a nice hard tree," Jensen declared. "Maybe not so hard as maple, but much firmer than pine. Unless you consider the more coastal varieties...”

“I think you’ll find I’m every bit as hard as a maple, little nymph,” Jared said in a low voice, and Jensen shivered. He leveraged his legs against Jared’s body to press his hard length against Jared’s stomach, and then slowly lowered himself down onto Jared’s hard cock, flushed red with arousal. Jensen was already slippery and stretched open, and Jared let out a guttural groan as he imagined Jensen preparing himself with the pot of salve while Jared was making his way home through the sun dappled woods.

It was a lovely image.

 Jensen slid down until Jared's cock was breaching Jensen's tiny wet hole, and then he kept sliding downwards, slowly and evenly, until Jared’s cock was buried as deep as it would go.

“This tree has a knot in, ooh, just the, hnnnf, perfect spot,” Jensen breathed as wriggled his hips. He lifted himself up and then sank down again and again until both man and nymph were covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.

 “Little nymph, if you don’t start moving faster this tree is going to throw you down and  have its wicked way with you,” Jared said, and at the heated look in Jensen’s eye Jared gave up all pretense of playing, wrapped his arms around Jensen’s back, and spun onto the bed with Jensen still mounted on his prick.

“You are a most athletic tree,” Jensen panted as he continued driving himself down on Jared’s cock, rocking back and forth until the small cabin was filled with the sounds of their moans.

Jared flipped them over again and maneuvered them so that Jensen was on his back, his small legs hooked over Jared’s broad shoulders, allowing Jared to rocket into Jensen’s hot flesh until all his nerves were sizzling, his balls full and heavy and he was al...most...there. He heard the screen door open behind him but paid it no mind, intent on securing his pleasure, until he felt a soft thump on the bed and a set of tiny sharp teeth biting into his big toe.

“Aaah!” Jared cried in surprise, twisting his foot away from the startling flash of pain.

“Aaah!” Jensen cried as he came with a gasp and a moan and a delighted little giggle, painting Jared’s abs with his glittery, iridescent issue.

They lay like that for another minute, Jensen staring at the ceiling with a happy glazed expression on his face while Jared felt his own orgasm receding and his unhappy cock begin to soften. He pushed himself off of Jensen and turned to face the intruder, which turned out to be a fuzzy black puppy that still seemed to think Jared’s big toe was a particularly tasty treat.

“Jensen? Something you want to tell me?”

Jensen sat up on his elbows, still looking dazed. “I got you a puppy. Well, Misha found him but I know how much you miss having a dog, even a bad dog, which I think we can agree Misha was, and so I thought you’d like to take him with you when you go hunting, but maybe I should have asked except he’s very sweet and hasn’t tried to pee on me once so he’s already way better than Misha ever was—but only if you want to and—”

Jared silenced him with a kiss and then picked up the squirmy ball of fur.

“You got me a puppy?”

“I got you a puppy.”

Jared scratched the pup behind his ears and then said, “I got you something too.”

“Really?” Jensen hopped out of bed in his excitement. “Is it a boat? There’s not so much water around here but I’ve always dreamed of rowing into the middle of a lake and then—”

“It’s not a boat.”

“Is it... a shirt?” Jensen looked at him with narrow eyes, and Jared suppressed a shudder. He climbed out of bed, puppy still tucked under one arm, and then knelt before his satchel and pulled out a golden chain.

“It’s, well, it’s been a year since you came home with me and I just thought...”

Jensen reached for the necklace, eyeing it with wonder. He slipped it on and the golden chain nestled close to his delicate neck, accentuating the fine hollow of his throat. He fingered the chain, looking up at Jared with confusion and Jared realized he had actually rendered the nymph speechless.

“Is it...? But does it...?” Jensen asked.

Jared set down the puppy and picked Jensen up in his arms, carrying him back to the bed like a groom on his wedding night.

“This isn’t binding,” Jared said. “Not like the last time. Or well, it is, but it binds me to you. For as long as you’ll have me. See, I got one for me too.” He showed Jensen the second chain and put it around his own neck.

“It’s not binding?” Jensen repeated.

“No, little nymph.”

“So I can still leave any time I want to?”

“Of course.”

“And if I want to stay forever?”

Jared folded Jensen into his arms.

“I hope you will.”

They lay quietly, twined in each other’s arms, as the sun sank below the horizon and the soft purple night blanketed their peaceful valley. Soon it would be time to get up and light the fire, soon Gen and Misha would bring over a chicken potato casserole and the four of them would break bread together as they did most nights, and maybe play one of the strange three-suited card games they’d come up with since Jensen had “accidentally” baked all the hearts into a pie.

But for now it was still just the two of them, peaceful and dozy and content.

Jared felt small teeth worry at his big toe again and grimaced.

Well. Just the two of them, and their little dog too.

 


End file.
